You forget yourself Ms Darling
by Lizzi-Invisigoth
Summary: Wendy is Struck with amnesia after a suicide attempt, with no one but the notorious Captain Hook to care for her.i do not own Peter Pan or Captain Hook, but i wish i did.
1. Chapter 1

**You Forget Yourself Ms. Darling**

**a fanfiction by Lizzi Invisigoth**

**((the first upload was woefully misspelled and had alot of errors that detracted to much attention away from the fiction itself, so i decided to re upload this and change a few things, hopefully it is much more clear and easy to read. i would like to add that Im not making any money for this, and i don't own the characters, Im just playing with them. enjoy.))**

Wendy had returned to Neverland, that much was certain. She had simply awoken there one morning, not quite sure of how she had gotten there or even where she was. After a day of worrying about what was to come and the unfairness of what she would soon be forced to do Wendy had decided to simply disappear. The weight if her obligations hurt her and bared on her a tremendous burden, she felt trapped. Wendy had reached the age where she was to be soon considered marriageable material, all to soon she would be expected to attend balls and coming out parties, not to mention be expected to merry. Amidst preparations for her own coming out party she had nearly broken down and cried, the despair in her heart almost to much, but she had remained stoic, barely reacting to all the fervor focused upon her.

Instead she had excused herself, making excuses of a headache, which weren't altogether untrue. She had barely made it to the doorway before her emotions got the better of her, and she nearly threw herself to the floor as the sobs wracked her tiny frame. She cried because she felt she had no way out, no way to save herself. Suddenly she thought she had heard something, a voice perhaps, calling softly, the window lay open as always and the breeze whispered softly into the room , bringing with it a scrap of drawing paper. The eyes blue as forget me notts that no matter how hard she had tried she just couldn't quite capture on paper gazed up at her. She hadn't remembered him at first, her childhood adventures having been long forgotten among her broken dreams, but the eyes, they brought it all back.

She had then felt more certain then ever in her decision to leave this place that had become more of a prison then a home, the place that had broken her heart and made her grow up all to soon. Sitting through dinner was a chore, she was quiet as her family spoke of plans for her, plans that made her want to weep, involving marriage to some boring man somewhere, and life in polite society. With all its rules and regulations of how to behave and dress, she knew she would never be truly happy. She excused herself politely and bid everyone an early goodnight. The never suspected a thing that was going on in her mind.

She briefly considered writing a note, but thought the better of it, there was simply nothing to say. she had opened the window wide, welcoming the cold air and the wonderful site of the snowfall as it fell onto the ground far below. This would hurt, that she was sure of, but perhaps, perhaps she would awaken in the arms of that distant wonderland of her childhood. she shook her head at such thoughts, she was much to old to think that she would find rescue in fantasy, no, she was going to die, and hopefully, her last thought would be of Neverland.

She braced herself, taking one last look about her room, her bed her books, they all seemed unimportant and smothering. The horrible despair crept up again and she felt a hot tear slid down her cheek. Now or never, she took a great leap, her arms out gracefully at her sides for a moment as if she were flying, cold air rushed up to meet her as the ground came up much to fast. She closed her eyes as she fell, then stopped much to suddenly. Not as hard as she thought she should have, but her head, oh how her head ached, she opened her eyes briefly, her vision blurred as she stared up uncomprehendingly into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen before she closed them again, unable to stay conscious any longer.

**((well there you have it, my first fic in this fandom, it came from a very intense dream i had one morning and i simply had to put it down, cookies to those who review, let me know what you think. ))**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Forget Yourself Ms. Darling**

**Chapter the Second**

Silently the pirate traveled towards his destination, a place all in Neverland knew how to reach. He had scarcely espied the house when he noticed her, the fair Wendy, standing at the window of her bedroom, he wondered if this was the famed nursery window the lothesome Pan had first discovered the beautiful storyteller. He crept closer, staring at the girl, no woman now, he reminded himself, she was grown now, maybe with children of her own, he considered again why he had come, not really knowing the reasons himself, something had drawn him there. He looked up at her once he was below her window and noticed she was crying, he barely had time to notice before she had jumped! Franticly he scrambled, tryign desperately to catch her, feeling her weight fall heavily upon him he breathed a heavy sigh before fallign back into the snow in relief.

Picking himself up he laid her down, cradling her head in his lap he inspected her body, seeing if she was hurt, her head was bleeding badly, he would have to get her back to the ship quickly if Smee was to do anything for her. The Captain looked down at her, the snow falling on her lashes, and to his surprise she opened his eyes, an expression of pure puzzlement on her face before she slipped again into unconsciousness. He picked her up quickly and carried her to his awaiting carriage, with curt orders to the driver they sped off. He cradled her in his arms like he would a child, not caring if his jacket was ruined by her freely bleeding head wound. He held her tighter as she groaned in pain and thrashed weakly in his arms, he shushed her and spoke comforting words into her ear, he hoped they reached the ship in time.

As they sped through the streets of the city the smell of the ocean told him they were near the ship. Once there he hurried her to his quarters, shouting for Smee as he laid her upon the richly clothed bed. Smee came then, and looked at the girl in shock, not knowing what to think he did his work silently. When he was done Smee helped get Captain Hook undressed. Still silent he worked the buttons and harness holding the false hand on, switching it to his infamous hook he was so named for, once his work was done Smee left, leaving the captain to his thoughts.

Hook looked down at the girl sleeping in his bed, and noticed a scrap of paper sticking out of the pocket of her pale yellow dress, curious he pulled it out, and stared at what he saw. It was a drawing, staring up at him, were his own eyes. The girl had talent, the drawing was flawless, except for the eyes, he saw that she hadn't been able to quite get the eyes right. He wondered why she had drawn him instead of that awful Pan brat, he wondered what it meant. Quietly he set it upon the nightstand and left the room.

Walking to the railing of the Jolly Rodger he watched the ocean and gave the orderes to get underway. The further away they got from the city the better he felt. He hardly remembered the time when he had been a part of all the hustle and bustle, but he felt vaguely uneasy being back among the world he had all but forgotten. He tried to remember his past and found he could'nt, Neverland made you forget, and he sometimes wondered if maybe that was better. Feeling as if he may jump over the railing if he thought about this any more he stomped his way back to his quarters, once again confronted with the image of Wendy in his bed he reached out to tenderly stroke her hair, she was so beautiful, it made him ache to be so near her, frustrated with himself for letting her effect him so he went into his sitting room and curled up on the loveseat there, at last finding a fitfull sleep.

** ((Well there you go, i hope you all have enjoyed this so far, as I've enjoyed writing it, as always let me know what you think and feel free to offer any suggestions you may have. for those of you who have an eye for grammar, spelling, and such please let me know if i did alright in that regard as well. ttfn!))**


	3. Chapter 3

** You Forget Yourself Ms. Darling**

**Chapter the third**

Captain Hook awoke the next morning with a terrible pain in his neck, the ship swaying under his feet as he stretched, ignoring it for the moment he got up to see about his duties, forgetting all about the sleeping form laying upon his bed. Stepping out of his quarters he was nearly ran over by a hurrying crewman, his anger getting the best of him he shouted, swinging wildly with the hook, his aim was thrown off balance by the rolling waves tossing the ship about."Get out of my way you fool!" Hook shouted. The crewman, lucky to be alive didn't stop to question his captain, he moved aside and went back to his duties, barely having the courage to mutter his apologies. Hook strode to the helm and looked out onto the sea as he took over control of the ship.

They were getting close. He could feel it, feel the Neverlands working its magic, making him forget what had so upset him just yesterday, it came upon his consciousness like a fog rolling in, covering his memories once again in mystery. "The Neverlands, " Hook thought, " such a dark and disturbing place to all who encounter them, all but that Pan." Hook didn't know if Peter had created the Neverlands, or if he had just discovered them, but he did know that the land and he were connected. If Peter was sad it rained, if he was happy it was warm, and when he was away, it died, falling into a deep wintry slumber until his return.

Peter left frequently when he grew bored, but the Neverlands strong influence always brought him back. Hook left now and then too, but the lands never let him go to far, sometimes he would sail for days and end up going in circles, returning right back to Neverland port as if a great magnet had pulled him back. It was a mystery. He was trapped like a ship in a bottle, only able to leave when Peters influence over the lands were at their weakest, when the boy was asleep, of simply not there. The sound of the waves getting his attention once again he realized they had reached the boundary, stars upon black, reaching endlessly out to the sky, he headed the ship into it, trusting the stars to guide him as the Neverlands once again pulled him in. He didn't know if he was glad to be back or not.

Smee interrupted his thoughts just then, inquiring if his guest was in need of breakfast. Hook remembered then and rather then admit that he had forgotten he told Smee to watch the helm and he would take care of it. Returning from the kitchen with a tray for himself as well as the girl he saw that she was still asleep, or unconscious. Worry set over him as he looked. He was afraid of what would happen if she didn't awake, but more then that, what on earth would he do when she did?

Instead of dwelling on it he set the tray down on the desk, turning to her he was almost afraid to touch, but he knew he had to, so he gently nudged her, calling her name softly, when he saw her stir he was relieved, he tried to smile down at her and appear unthreatening, he was expecting a look of anger when she finally saw who it was who had rescued her, but instead, Hook only saw confusion, and fear. She looked up at him from the bed, looking so small and helpless, and still very sleepy, he felt almost tender towards her, protective. At first she didn't talk, she stared around her in wonder, finally resting her eyes on her rescuer. They looked at one another and Hook swore he thougth he saw a look of recognition cross her face, but then it was gone, and her face was blank again. Finally she spoke, 3 words the Captain had never thought he would hear Wendy ever say "Who are you?"

**((Well hows that for a shock? I hope you liked it. I've had this fic collecting dust on my hard drive for forever and i seem to be stuck as to how to carry on with it, if anybody could offer any suggestions i would be forever appreciative))**


	4. Authors Note

**And now a word from our sponsor...**

After so long from being away I've gone through and reworked some of this, changing spellings and such so it makes more sense, ((Firefox is a dream for this! without it i doubt i would have been able to make it much better)) that being said I've lost my inspiration and direction for this story, I don't quite know how to carry on with it anymore, its been collecting dust so long on my hard drive that its making me angry that i can't think of how i should continue. so if any of you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to let me know!!

** Please stand by...**

_** BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**_

_ This has been a test of your emergency broadcast system._

**We now return you to your regularly scheduled program already in progress.**


End file.
